WO 99/30652 by the same applicant discloses a rectal insertion device of the above-mentioned type, wherein the first passageway is provided to channel faeces and gastrointestinal gases released on insertion of the forward section into the anal canal into a collection bag. A drawback of this known device is that some of the released faeces, however, may be ejected over the outer surface of the forward section instead of through the first passageway and thus not be collected in the bag. This also renders the device difficult to use efficiently.
Many of the known devices for treating disorders of the digestive tract are also difficult and expensive to produce. Further, they could also be dangerous to use, since a to deep insertion into the anal canal could result in severe injuries to the intestine. This risk is especially high when treating infants.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a rectal insertion device of the above-mentioned type which alleviates at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art devices.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a rectal insertion device of the above-mentioned type in which there is provided a rearward section having a forward end which in the operative position is disposed extra-corporeally and a second passageway which extends rearwardly in the device from a second forward opening in the forward end of the rearward section. The second passageway acts to catch faeces discharged from the anal canal not caught in the first passageway.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a rectal insertion device of the above-mentioned type in which there is provided a rearward section having a forward end presenting a second forward opening intended to be extra-corporeally in use, said second forward opening being arranged rearwardly from the first forward opening. The rearward section preferably comprises a rearwardly extending, second passageway being connected to the second opening.
The device according to the invention is easy to use and produce. Further, it comprises means for collecting the released faeces ejected over the outer surface of the forward section instead of through the first passageway.
In an embodiment of the invention the forward end of the rearward section abuts with the anus of the patient in an operative position of the device. Further it is preferred that the forward end of the rearward section has a transverse dimension greater than the transverse dimension of the forward section and the forward section extends forwardly from the forward end of the rearward section. Hereby, the depth of insertion could be precisely controlled, enabling the sphincter muscles to be stimulated if need be and gastrointestinal gases and faeces to be discharged. The abutment also sees to that a too deep insertion of the forward section into the anal canal is avoided. Hereby, the device could be used without the risk of causing any harmful injuries to the user.
In an embodiment of the invention the forward section and rearward sections are co-axially arranged. It is also preferred that second forward opening is an annulus formed around the forward section. Hereby, the device need not have a specific rotational position in use, which makes the device self-explanatory and easier to use.
In an embodiment of the invention the first passageway communicates with the second passageway. Hereby, discharged faeces and gases will be brought together, and could thereafter emanate from the same output opening, making it easier to take care of.
In an embodiment of the invention the second passageway has a rearward opening in the rearward section.
In an embodiment of the invention the rearward section of the device comprises a tube element having an open-ended axial lumen.
In an embodiment of the invention the device comprises an elongate shaft having a forward portion which presents the forward section of the device and a rearward portion which extends rearwardly from the forward portion into the lumen of the tube element and through which the first passageway extends.
In an embodiment of the invention the first passageway has a rearward opening in the rearward portion of the elongate shaft.
In an embodiment of the invention the rearward portion of the elongate shaft is spaced from, and attached to, the wall of the lumen through one or more ribs.
In an embodiment of the invention the forward section is made more flexible than the rearward section in order to form a non-harmful and convenient insertion section, while the more rigid rearward section may form a convenient gripping section.
The invention also relates to a method for treating disorders of the digestive tract of a human or animal patient, comprising the step of at least one time inserting a forward section of a device into the anal canal of the patient, said forward section comprising a first passageway which extends rearwardly in the device from a first forward opening in the forward section characterised in that the device is inserted into the anal canal into a position where a rearward section of the device abuts the anus with a forward end, said rearward section comprising a second passageway which extends rearwardly in the device from a second forward opening in the forward end of the rearward section.
Other benefits and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying Figures of drawings.